<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is the way (to my heart) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207907">this is the way (to my heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bounty Hunter!Young K, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Jedi!Jae, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Burn, i've been dying to do this for so long holy shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Young K, a profound bounty hunter, is assigned young force-sensitive Jae as an asset. All is well until the two come face-to-face, forcing Young K to choose between his legacy as a Mandalorian and the young Jedi who he can't help but fall for.</p><p>Takes place after The Force Awakens (Episode 7).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is the way (to my heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for clicking on my story! Your read means so much to me, I've been dying to write a DAY6/Star Wars AU for so long and here it is, finally.</p><p>A few disclaimers before you begin reading:<br/>This fanfiction is set in the Star Wars universe, all aspects of which I don't own. All aspects of the Star Wars universe belong to Lucasfilm.</p><p>Thank you, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were out there. Hundreds and hundreds of them. As far as the eye can see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But only those who tried could find them. Living in hiding their whole lives, years and years after the Civil War, Mandalore had become a rather serene place to be. Desert-barren lands covered the sphere, sand kicked up beneath his feet as he walked towards his vessel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young K had been in hiding ever since the Battle of Endor concluded, figuring there was nothing left for him to scour—the whole galaxy seemed to fall into a peaceful slumber as those who fought their hardest battles against the Empire had finally settled down again. But now, there was no war to fight. The Jedi went into hiding, Rebellion pilots suddenly spent more time on the ground than in space—for once, everything was peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the most part, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, look who’s back!” Greef Karga exclaimed as Young K walked inside the chamber. “You have outdone yourself, once again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice echoed throughout the space, the other bounty hunters all piercing their gazes right through Young K. Their glares didn’t faze him at all, however. He knew they all hated him. And they knew he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young K sat down across from Karga, his muscles relaxing for the first time in a while, the feeling rather satisfying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what I had to do,” Young K stated with a monotone voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As usual,” Karga let out a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak again, however Young K cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like my next job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karga raised his eyebrows, however he wasn’t surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take a break, K? You have been more than diligent...you must be in need of a break with all that you’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young K stared back with his defiant stature. You didn’t have to see beneath his helmet to know that his eyes were relaxed, lips in a straight line, eyebrows not even furrowed--just completely still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like my next job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karga raised his eyebrows as he let out a stifled sigh. He then passed over the puck, the blue light emitting from the object as it was placed before Young K. Shown on the hologram wasn’t the normal alien-looking specimen, but rather a tall-standing boy with a robe covering his body and head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They think he’s somewhere in the extragalactic regions. The Kamino system,” the elder explained. Young K kept his eyes on the image reflecting back at him. The face, or what he could see of it, was rather youthful and juvenile for what looked to be a Jedi. It intrigued Young K, nonetheless, more than the usual target he was assigned. He hadn’t ever seen a Jedi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The empire wiped out just about every Jedi except him and a few others. And the bounty for this…will be worth the journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young K slowly reached across the table and picked up the small puck. He safely tucked it away into his satchel before getting one last look at Karga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the way,” he spoke softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the way.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>